1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vise clamp and, more particularly, to a vise clamp that can be pushed in order to clamp, and the area of the contact of a movable jaw with a guide is increased in order to promote the stability and precision in its operation and its clamping force.
2. Related Prior Art
A vise clamp is primarily used in places where a vise cannot be used. For example, in processing planks, a vise clamp can be moved to various positions as desired by a user, but a vise cannot. A C-shaped vise clamp includes a body, a stationary jaw formed on the body, a screw installed on the body, and a movable jaw with a screw hole for receiving the screw. By means of rotating the screw, the movable jaw is moved up and down in order to clamp. For not including a retaining device, the C-shaped vise clamp often looses when subject to vibration. The following steps of the operation are thus affected. Moreover, the movable jaw can only be moved by means of rotating the screw, the speed of clamping is slowed. The smoothness of the operation is affected.
There has been devised a vise clamp including a stationary jaw and a movable jaw. The movable jaw is secured to an end of a rod inserted through the stationary jaw. In the stationary jaw are put a moving device for moving the rod and a retaining device for retaining the rod. The moving device is driven by means of a first trigger connected to the stationary jaw. The retaining device is driven by means of a second trigger connected to the stationary jaw. As a user operates the first trigger, the moving device moves the rod backwards in order move the contact portion of the movable jaw towards the contact portion of the stationary jaw for clamping. As the user operates the second trigger, the retaining device releases the rod so that the rod can be moved. Hence, the movable jaw can be released and retained quickly. The clamping operation is convenient. The time required for an effective clamping operation is short. The moving device includes grip collars for gripping and moving the rod. However, each grip collar contacts the rod at a limited spot. Hence, the grip collars often make cuts in the rod. Such cuts affect the grip of the rod by the grip collars. Moreover, such cuts reduce the strength of the rod. The limited spots provide inadequate grip so that the rod moves relative to the moving device when a large force is exerted on the first trigger for clamping. Therefore, the performance of this conventional vise clamp is not satisfactory.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.